The Jade Team
by James Leonhart
Summary: Ch. 3 up! On the way to their destination, James and Angelina try to figure out what the hell is going on. R+R!!!!
1. Meet the Gang!!

The Jade Team

Ch. 1- Meet the Gang!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I do own certain characters in this fic, though.

"Yeehaa!!!!" Anthony Wolfen said from the cockpit of his Zoid, the Time Fox. "All right!!!! We won!" Angelina Holmcross said from inside the Elephander. "Guys, shut up!" James Leonhart said from his Jade Liger. "All we did was beat the Lightning Team!" "Yeah, but we just moved up to the A Class!!!!" Ami Moonflow said, ecstatic. "Shut up, I'm doing something!" James said. He contacted the Judge. "Yes?" It said. "I'd like to set up a match tomorrow at noon." "With who?" "The Blitz Team." "Where will the battlefield be?" "Right here!" "OK, the match has been set. You need to inform the Blitz Team." Yes, sir!" James said, saluting.

When they got home, James called Doc Tauros. "Yes?" he said. "Yeah," James said. "I had the ZBC set up a match between us tomorrow at noon." "Where?" "Sector 37." "OK, we'll be there!" James hung up. "OK, guys! Get some rest! We have a match tomorrow!"

The Next Day 

The Blitz Team's Hover Craft arrived at the battlefield. The Shadow Fox, Gun Sniper, and the Liger Zero Schneider were mobilized. They saw the Jade Team's transport, with the Time Fox, Jade Liger, and Elephander standing in front of it. "OK, guys, be careful!" Ami said. "These guys are an S Class team! Keep your eye on that Liger! He has Panzer components!" "Maybe I should switch," James said. "Do it quickly!" Angelina said. James went back into the transport. A set of white components was transferred on to the light green Zoid. "Jade Liger Meteor CAS complete!" Amy said. James got onto the catapult. "Mobilizing Jade Liger Meteor!" he said. The Liger returned to the lineup. A loud explosion was heard half a mile away. The door arose, revealing the Judge.

"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Jade Team. Battle Mode 0982. Ready, fight!!!!" Leena immediately ran towards the Elephander. "It'll be easy!" she shouted. Just before she got into firing range, the Elephander ran towards the Gun sniper and leapt over it. "WHAT?!" Leena said. Bit set of with his sights set on James. In the cockpit of Jade Liger, James was aiming at Bit. "Boy, are you in for a surprise!" he said. He shot at him. The blast connected and blew off the Schneider's main blade! "Damn!" Bit shouted. "Bit! Come back and change to Jager!" the Doc said. "Right!" 

Anthony shut off the comm tap. "James! They're gonna switch to Jager! You take the Shadow Fox and I'll get the Jager!" "OK!" James said, nodding. He ran to where the Shadow Fox was. "Ready to lose?!" he said to Brad. Brad ran back and prepared to use Strike Laser Claw. He jumped into the air as James targeted him. "Strike…" Brad said as James said "Snipe…" "Laser…" they said together. Brad paused, in a moment of compassion. "Cannon!" James said and shot Brad out of the air. 'Command System Freeze' flashed on Brad's panel. "Damn!" he shouted. 

Leena shot at the Elephander, pissed off. Angelina made sure she constantly faced her and kept the shield up. Leena got pissed and said, "Wild Weasel Total Assault!!!!" The attack nearly broke the Elephander's shield! Leena retreated, out of ammo. Angelina gave chase. She then prepared her own special attack, which would probably freeze her system. "Body Slam!" she shouted. The Elephander took off and landed on top off the Gun Sniper, nearly flattening it! 'Command System Freeze' flashed on their screens. 

"Liger Zero Jager CAS complete!" Jamie said. Bit took off. Anthony was waiting for him. Jager took off and ran past him. Anthony gave chase. "James, I'm gonna go warp!" "Go for it!" James said. "Switch to something faster! I'm gonna draw him to you!" "Right!" James went back to the transport. "Preparing to switch to Jade Liger Ultima!" Ami said. The white parts were switched for blue ones. "Jade Liger Ultima CAS complete!" Ami said. "Mobilizing Jade Liger Ultima!" James shouted. The Zoid was launched onto the battlefield to wait for an opportunity.

Bit unleashed his ion boosters. "Ha!" he said, taunting Anthony. "Oh yeah? Check this out!!!!" He pushed a couple of buttons and a small panel appeared. "Activating Haste!" For him, time seemed to slow. However, for the rest of the people on the battlefield, it seemed that he sped up tremendously. He got around the Jager and stopped, swinging around. He smirked. "Strike…" Bit and Anthony said together, launching into the air. "Laser…" their claws began glowing. "Claw!" The two Zoids struck each other. They both landed, facing away from each other. Anthony turned around, and then his Zoid fell, total defeated. 'Command System Freeze' flashed onscreen.

James watched in awe. /This guy's good,/ James thought. /He'll give me a run for my Money!/ Jager turned to him. "Looks like its just you and me!" Bit said.

Angelina helped Leena out of the Gun Sniper. "Why are you helping me?" Leena said. "I'm not an animal!" Angelina shot back. "Well excuse me!" "Shit!" Angelina said under her breath. "WHAT!!!!"

Brad clambered out of the Shadow Fox. "Oh boy," he said, realizing that it was just Bit and the other guy left. "Looks like we win," he said. "I don't know about that," Anthony said walking up. "Who the hell are you?" Brad asked. "Anthony Wolfen. I'm the pilot of the Time Fox," he said, offering his hand. Brad took it. 

Jager ran at James. "Try this!" Bit said, the Jager's claws glowing. He jumped at James. Jade Liger jumped. "Strike…" Bit said as James said "Ultima…" Together they said "Laser…" James paused, then said "Claw!" at the same moment as Bit. The two Zoids connected. Jager landed roughly, whilst the Jade Liger glided down. Lightning flew from all four of Jager's legs. It collapsed. 'Command System Freeze' flashed on Bit's screen.

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Jade Team!" the Judge said. Inside the Jade Team's Hover Cargo, Ami was jumping up and down. "We won! We won!" she said. She ran out to join the others.

"So, you guys kicked our asses," Bit said. "Leon wouldn't be happy," Doc Tauros said. "You guys are good!" Jamie said. "Thanks!" James said. "So, what are the names of the people we lost to?" Brad said. "Well, my name is James Leonhart," James said. "I'm Angelina Holmcross," Angelina said. "Your name is Anthony Wolfen," Brad said. "And I'm Ami Moonflow!!!!!!!!" Ami said. James, Angelina, and Anthony all sweat-dropped, then crashed on the ground, anime-style.

How'dya like it? Don't worry, I'm not afraid of flames! Don't be afraid to tell me whatcha think! Be responsible, and remember, only you can prevent me from writing these!


	2. Elephander: destroyed?

Elephander: destroyed?

Disclaimer: 'Morning View' and '11am' are © by incubus.

James sighed as he entered the living section of his team's compound. He got into the shower, letting his worries washing down the drain, just like the oil that covered his face. He stood facing the showerhead, letting the water dribble down his face. He thought about the day before, beating the Blitz Team and making some new friends. He also thought about what Dr. Tauros had said the day before: "You know, with those powerful Zoids, the Backdraft will be all over you guys." Although he _knew_ that his team could handle anything that the Backdraft already had, who knew what scheme they could have cooked up since his team had faced them last? James shook the gloomy thoughts from his head and finished washing up. He got out of the shower and went to get dressed.

James turned on his computer and grabbed the CD case from beside his stereo. He smiled at the weird looking fish on the disc. He put the CD in the disc drive and set it to track 5. (You can prolly guess what the CD is by now. If not, it's called 'Morning View' and it's by incubus.) He sang along with the song as he connected to the Internet. He had e-mail. There was only one, and it was from an 'unknown sender'. All though he knew not to open it, his curiosity got him when he read the subject line: 'Elephander.' He opened it. The letter read:

Well, it seems that we have you in a predicament. By now, you should know that the Elephander has been stolen. If you want it back, bring the Liger Jadera, Time Fox, and the Pteran to the Zephyr River by midnight. There, we will trade those three Zoids for the Elephander. If you do not comply for any reason, the Elephander will be promptly destroyed.

James laughed, thinking that this was some kind of practical joke. He printed it out planning to show it to Angelina. As he walked down the hall towards Angelina's room, he heard a shout. "James!!!!" He ran towards the hangar. "What's the matter?" he said upon reaching the hangar. "The Elephander was stolen!" Angelina said. "No way," he said. "Shit!" "What?" Angelina asked. He handed her the letter. She read it quickly. The letter fell out of her hand; she fell to her knees.

After informing Anthony and Ami of what had happened, there was silence throughout the room for a few moments. Then Ami said, "What are we gonna do?" James eyes glinted, that same manic expression coming across his face. Angelina remembered that look. It was the same expression that had pulled her into joining the team. "Well?" she said. "We're gonna show 'em what happens when you try to mess with us!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, feedback time! I'll post the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.


	3. Figuring this out

Figuring this out

The Jade Team's Hover Cargo sped towards the Zephyr River. 

James watched as the light green Jade Liger was stripped of its normal parts. Jade colored parts were placed on it. These parts were how the Jade Team and the Jade Liger were named. It resembled Schneider with only a few slight differences. One was that the light blue blades of the Schneider were black. Another was that there were now two blades instead of one on its head, making it a total of six blades. The most important differences were the ones in speed, power, and agility. He smiled, thinking about the last time he had used the Jadera, which just happened to be when they last faced the Backdraft… 

"Take that, Leonhart!" Dr. Layon said, launching out a huge swarm of Zabats at the team. "Watch out guys!" Ami said from the air in her Pteran. (Not to be confused with Pteras) She took the Raynos-like Zoid into a dive, pulling up underneath them and then shooting up through the middle of the group, going at least Mach 3. "James! Switch to your new components! The abilities they possess can help!" she said. James entered the Hover Cargo and was soon stripped of his Ultima components. Then, the jade parts were placed on the Zoid. After he was launched, the Liger landed smoothly and kept running. "James, shoot towards the Zabats!" Ami commanded. The Liger responded instantly. Then, the word 'Jadera' flashed on James's screen. 

"What the hell does this mean?" James yelled.

"What?" Ami said. "If it says 'Jadera', use it!" James used the attack. From the Liger's mouth, a beam of green electric-looking energy shot at the Zabats, destroying the ones Ami hadn't gotten on her first pass.

"All right!!!!" Anthony said.

"Good work, James," Angelina said.

"Let's get out of here," James said…

James laughed at the cruel irony he was going to impose on the poor sap. He sighed and walked into the small living room where Angelina was currently located.

Angelina sat with her face buried in her hands. What would Stigma say if he found out the Elephander was stolen? She could just imagine what he would say…

"You stupid bitch! You let my Zoid get stolen?! I'm gonna kill you!!!!"…

No, that didn't sound like Stigma. It sounded more like… her father. Stigma Stoler was a kind person. The two had been friends since she was in diapers. When he went off to join the Backdraft, Angelina tried to persuade him not to. However, she couldn't change his mind. He promised that they would meet again, and that when they finally did, he would have a gift for her. It turned out that that gift was the Elephander. After giving her the Elephander, he promptly disappeared, leaving only a note telling her that she'd always find him in the same place where they grew up.

James walked in and immediately felt worried about Angelina. She looked scared. He couldn't see what was so bad. It was only a Zoid. He thought for a minute, putting himself in her situation. The Elephander was like her best friend. If the Jade Liger had been stolen, he'd probably be ready to kill a few people just to get a lead on where it was. She looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I just can't believe it," she responded. "Our security was so tight! How could someone have gotten in. Only the four of us had the code to get in."

"Didn't you give the code to Stigma also?" James said.

"Yes," Angelina said. "But, Stigma wouldn't do something like that. He's my best friend. Besides, he gave the Elephander to me, why would he steal it from me?"

"I dunno… Wait. Does your father know that code?" James asked.

"No, unless he got it from Stigma." The other said.

"Wait. Did you hear anything unusual just before you found out about the Elephander?"

"No."

"Hm. It was there when I went out to work on the Liger. That means that it had to have been stolen in the ten minutes while I was in the shower."

"Oh God! This is so confusing."

"Let's worry about getting the Elephander back first," James said.

James and Angelina walked into the control room. "How much longer?" James asked.

"About five more minutes," Anthony responded. 

"Good," James said…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How do you like it so far. Don't worry, I should have Chapter Four up by Monday. Bye. **Runz off**


End file.
